Werewolf: The Apocalypse symbols
This is an organized gallery of Werewolf: The Apocalypse symbols. Overview The symbol project is presented in cooperation with MrGone's Character Sheets, with the intent to provide the community with an easily-accessible selection of official (and semi-official) images for personal use. Werewolf WerewolfClaws.png|Werewolf: The Apocalypse Auspice AuspiceRagabash.png|Ragabash, new moon AuspiceTheurge.png|Theurge, crescent moon AuspicePhilodox.png|Philodox, half moon AuspiceGalliard.png|Galliard, gibbous moon AuspiceAhroun.png|Ahroun, full moon Breed GlyphHomid.png|Homid, human GlyphMetis.png|Metis GlyphLupus.png|Lupus, wolf Tribe LogoTribeBlackFuries.png|Black Furies TribeBlackSpiralDancers.png|Black Spiral Dancers TribeBlackSpiralDancerRonin.png|Black Spiral Dancer Ronin LogoTribeBoneGnawers.png|Bone Gnawers LogoTribeBunyip.png|Bunyip LogoTribeChildrenofGaia.png|Children of Gaia LogoTribeCroatan.png|Croatan LogoTribeFianna.png|Fianna LogoTribeGetofFenris.png|Get of Fenris LogoTribeGlassWalkers.png|Glass Walkers LogoTribeRedTalons.png|Red Talons LogoTribeShadowLords.png|Shadow Lords LogoTribeSilentStriders.png|Silent Striders LogoTribeSilverFangs.png|Silver Fangs LogoTribeStargazers.png|Stargazers LogoTribeUktena.png|Uktena LogoTribeWendigo.png|Wendigo LogoTribeWhiteHowlers.png|White Howlers Silver Fangs SFMoonLodge.png|Lodge of the Moon SFSunLodge.png|Lodge of the Sun SFAustereHowl.png|House Austere Howl SFBloodRedCrest.png|House Blood-Red Crest SFCrescentMoon.png|House Crescent Moon SFGleamingEye.png|House Gleaming Eye SFUnbreakableHearth.png|House Unbreakable Hearth SFWiseHeart.png|House Wise Heart SFWyrmfoe.png|House Wyrmfoe SFSiberakh.png|Siberakh Fera FeraAjaba.png|Ajaba FeraAnanasi.png|Ananasi, spider FeraApis.png|Apis, cow, moon bull FeraBastet.png|Bastet, cat FeraCamazotz.png|Camazotz, bat FeraCorax.png|Corax, raven, bird GlyphGarou.png|Garou FeraGrondr.png|Grondr, boar FeraGurahl.png|Gurahl, bear FeraKitsune.png|Kitsune, fox FeraMokole.png|Mokolé, dragon FeraNagah.png|Nagah, snake FeraNuwisha.png|Nuwisha, coyote FeraRatkin.png|Ratkin, rat FeraRokea.png|Rokea, shark Bastet BastetAjaba.png|Ajaba BastetBagheera.png|Bagheera SymbolBalam.png|Balam BastetBubasti.png|Bubasti BastetCeilican.png|Ceilican BastetKhan.png|Khan BastetPumonca.png|Pumonca BastetQualmi.png|Qualmi BastetSimba.png|Simba BastetSwara.png|Swara BastetAfrica.png|Africa BastetEurope.png|Europe BastetNAmerica.png|North America BastetSAmerica.png|South America BastetAsia.png|Asia BastetEgypt.png|Egypt BastetTaghairm.png|Taghairm BastetNala.png|Nala BastetRajah.png|Rajah BastetCahlash.png|Cahlash BastetSeline.png|Seline BastetGaia.png|Gaia BastetAsura.png|Asura BastetOathbreaker.png|Oathbreaking, oathbreaker BastetGarou.png|Garou BastetKeepOut.png|Keep out, Mine, Stay away BastetBeware.png|Beware BastetFury.png|Fury BastetGnosis.png|Gnosis, Magical power BastetKnowledge.png|Knowledge BastetPride.png|Pride, Honor Corax CoraxSafePath.png|Safe path CoraxDanger.png|Danger! CoraxWyrmSpirits.png|Wyrm-spirits CoraxWeaverSpirits.png|Weaver-spirits CoraxFood.png|Food/slaughter CoraxParliament.png|Parliament forming; This way! CoraxParty.png|Party! Glyphs GlyphGarou.png|Garou, werewolf GlyphCaern.png|Caern GlyphMoot.png|Moot GlyphLitany.png|Litany GlyphPack.png|Pack, group, circle, alliance GlyphGarouNation.png|Garou Nation GlyphRage.png|Rage, frenzy GlyphGnosis.png|Gnosis GlyphGlory.png|Glory GlyphHonor.png|Honor GlyphWisdom.png|Wisdom GlyphKinfolk.png|Kinfolk GlyphLostCub.png|Lost Cub GlyphAlpha.png|Alpha GlyphSilverPack.png|Silver Pack GlyphSilverRecord.png|Silver Record GlyphRonin.png|Ronin GlyphKlaive.png|Klaive GlyphImpergium.png|Impergium GlyphWarofRage.png|War of Rage GlyphGaia.png|Gaia, earth, life, peace GlyphLuna.png|Luna, the moon GlyphHelios.png|Helios, the sun GlyphStar.png|Star GlyphAnima.png|Animal, beast GlyphHorse.png|Horse, prey animal GlyphFish.png|Fish, sea creature GlyphClaw.png|Claw GlyphTooth.png|Tooth, fang GlyphBone.png|Bone GlyphWilderness.png|Wilderness GlyphForest.png|Forest GlyphMountain.png|Mountain GlyphDesert.png|Desert, wasteland GlyphAir.png|Air GlyphFire.png|Fire GlyphWater.png|Water GlyphMetal.png|Metal, silver (neutral connotation) GlyphDark.png|Dark GlyphStone.png|Stone GlyphTree.png|Tree GlyphSnow.png|Snow GlyphRain.png|Rain GlyphLightning.png|Lightning GlyphLightning2.png|Lightning? GlyphStorm.png|Storm GlyphFlood.png|Flood GlyphWinter.png|Winter GlyphSpring.png|Spring GlyphSummer.png|Summer GlyphAutumn.png|Autumn/Fall GlyphNorth.png|North GlyphSouth.png|South GlyphEast.png|East GlyphWest.png|West GlyphWyld.png|Wyld GlyphLife.png|Life GlyphDeath.png|Death GlyphBirth.png|Birth GlyphWar.png|War GlyphPeace.png|Peace GlyphSacrifice.png|Sacrifice GlyphSex.png|Sex, intercourse GlyphLove.png|Love GlyphDance.png|Dance GlyphStory.png|Story GlyphHowl.png|Howl, song GlyphJump.png|Jump GlyphHide.png|Hide, conceal GlyphSafety.png|Safety GlyphDanger.png|Danger GlyphQuest.png|Quest GlyphCreate.png|Create, artist, author, creator GlyphRepair.png|Repair, mend GlyphPutTogether.png|Put together, join, build GlyphSuffering.png|Suffering, pain GlyphDefiance.png|Defiance GlyphConvalescence.png|Convalescence, regeneration GlyphTherapy.png|Therapy GlyphTime.png|Time, past, present, future GlyphCycle.png|Cycle, recurrence GlyphAncient.png|Ancient, the First Times GlyphBranded.png|Branded, scarred, scar GlyphCoward.png|Coward, weakling GlyphPregnant.png|Pregnant GlyphFriend.png|Friend, ally GlyphRival.png|Rival GlyphDescructive.png|Brutally destructive, silver (connotations of hurtful/purifying) GlyphObservant.png|Observant, watch GlyphQuick.png|Quick, speed GlyphResilient.png|Resilient GlyphHungry.png|Hungry GlyphCold.png|Cold GlyphWounded.png|Wounded GlyphElder.png|Eldered, revered, wise GlyphHelp.png|Help GlyphInMemory.png|In memory, remembered, dead GlyphSolarEclipse.png|Solar eclipse GlyphLunarEclipse.png|Lunar eclipse GlphyLegend.png|Legend GlyphMate.png|Mate The Umbra GlyphUmbra.png|Umbra GlyphRite.png|Rite GlyphRealm.png|Realm GlyphRiteofPassage.png|Rite of Passage GlyphRiteofBinding.png|Rite of Binding GlyphRiteoftheFetish.png|Rite of the Fetish GlyphFetish.png|Fetish GlyphCelestine.png|Celestine GlyphIncarna.png|Incarna GlyphSpirit.png|Spirit (Jaggling, Gaffling) GlyphTotem.png|Totem GlyphDeepUmbra.png|Deep Umbra GlyphDarkUmbra.png|Dark Umbra GlyphMiddleUmbra.png|Middle Umbra GlyphMoonBridge.png|Moon bridge Umbral Realms GlyphAbyss.png|Abyss GlyphAetherialRealm.png|Aetherial Realm GlyphArcadiaGateway.png|Arcadia Gateway GlyphAtrocityRealm.png|Atrocity Realm GlyphBattleground.png|Battleground GlyphCyberrealm.png|CyberRealm GlyphErebus.png|Erebus GlyphFlux.png|Flux GlyphLegendaryRealm.png|Legendary Realm GlyphPangaea.png|Pangaea GlyphTheScar.png|The Scar GlyphSummerCountry.png|Summer Country GlyphWolfhome.png|Wolfhome GlyphMalfeas.png|Malfeas Totems GlyphTotemChimera.png|Chimera (Stargazer totem) GlyphTotemCockroach.png|Cockroach (Glass Walker totem) GlyphTotemFalcon.png|Falcon (Silver Fang totem) GlyphTotemFenris.png|Fenris (Get of Fenris totem) GlyphTotemGriffon.png|Griffin (Red Talon totem) GlyphTotemGrandT.png|Grandfather Thunder (Shadow Lord totem) GlyphTotemOwl.png|Owl (Silent Strider totem) GlyphTotemPegasus.png|Pegasus (Black Fury totem) GlyphTotemRat.png|Rat (Bone Gnawer totem) GlyphTotemStag.png|Stag (Fianna totem) GlyphTotemUktena.png|Uktena (Uktena totem) GlyphTotemUnicorn.png|Unicorn (Child of Gaia totem) GlyphTotemWendigo.png|Wendigo (Wendigo totem) Planets / Zodiac GlyphKatankaSonnak.png|Katanka-Sonnak, Incarna of the Sun GlyphMitanu.png|Mitanu, Incarna of Mercury GlyphHakahe.png|Hakahe, Incarna of Vulcan GlyphTambiyah.png|Tambiyah, Incarna of Venus GlyphEshtarra.png|Eshtarra, Incarna of Earth GlyphSokhta.png|Sokhta, Incarna of the Moon GlyphNerigal.png|Nerigal, Incarna of Mars GlyphRorg.png|Rorg, Incarna of the Asteroid Belt GlyphZarok.png|Zarok, Incarna of Jupiter GlyphLuBat.png|Lu-Bat, Incarna of Saturn GlyphRuatma.png|Ruatma, Incarna of Uranus GlyphShantar.png|Shantar, Incarna of Neptune GlyphMeros.png|Meros, Incarna of Pluto GlyphAnthelios.png|Anthelios, the Red Star The Weaver GlyphWeaver.png|Weaver GlyphCity.png|City GlyphBuilding.png|Building GlyphGate.png|Gate GlyphPark.png|Park GlyphTravel.png|Road, travel GlyphMetal.png|Metal, silver (neutral connotation) GlyphGun.png|Gun The Wyrm GlyphWyrm.png|Wyrm GlyphDefilerWyrm.png|Wyrm: Defiler Wyrm, pollution, atrocity, violation GlyphBeastofWar.png|Wyrm: Beast-of-War, warfare, slaughter GlyphEaterofSouls.png|Wyrm: Eater-of-Souls, gluttony GlyphApocalypse.png|Apocalypse GlyphFomori.png|Fomori GlyphBane.png|Bane GlyphUrgeWyrm.png|Urge Wyrm GlyphMonster.png|Monster GlyphVampire.png|Vampire GlyphAbomination.png|Abomination GlyphHive.png|Hive GlyphLandfill.png|Radiation GlyphToxicWaste.png|Toxic waste GlyphFactory.png|Factory, Pollution Pentex Logo7thGeneration.png|Seventh Generation LogoPentex.png|Pentex PentexPX.png|Pentex icon PentexAvalon.png|Avalon Incorporated PentexAvalonOld.png|Avalon Incorporated (1994-2014) BlackDogPentex.png|Black Dog Game Factory PentexEndron.png|Endron International PentexIncognito.png|Incognito PentexKingBreweries.png|King Breweries and Distilleries PentexMagadon.png|Magadon, Incorporated PentexMagadonM.png|Magadon symbol PentexOTolleys.png|O'Tolley's PentexPanacea.png|Panacea Pharmaceuticals PentexRED.png|RED Network PentexSunburst.png|Sunburst Computers PentexTellus.png|Tellus Enterprises PentexTellusOld.png|Tellus Enterprises (1998-2014) PentexTellusVOld.png|Tellus Enterprises (1994-1998) References * MrGone's Werewolf Sheets Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse Category:World of Darkness symbols